User talk:Javilus
Welcome Hi, welcome to UnAnything Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Yoshikoopa page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yoshikoopa (Talk) 03:29, February 6, 2010 WARNING! Do not invite the evil spammers Poff and Tspelcory in here or you're in big trouble, just a warning. Thats all. Tell this to Purple Ninjakoopa and Headmaniac. PS: How do i make u an admin because i need u to upload logo. That text on the top... How do u make that text on the top like on Unmariowiki? OMGOMGOMG! Good job Javilus! All we need is more sysops and I like that logo! I was planning to upload a logo but didn't work. Our goal is to try and make over 1,000,000 articles! Also i already uploaded that video mistakenly named "Probably the best." PS: Even if you are BAMBIFAN101, You won't be blocked. I'll give you as much protection as i can. And also, I also don't want vandals and spammers jeopardising our wiki. If they do, i'll throw them overboard like jetsams. ::This is Bambifan101, I was edited for the last two hours over at the Maley Wikipedia about Disney films, and when I'm on a 70 or 68 ip at unmario, I still can't edit. But anyway, I and Javilus are not the same, and I'm not Tsepelcory either. I want my Teletubby articles moved here, because at the moment I can't edit on a 68 ip, and the pages were deleted and I'm not syspo at unmario anymore. But I want MORE than just the Teletubbies, I want Bambi, The Fox and the Hound, Charlotte's Web, The Land Before Time, The Secret of NIMH, and those pages too. And Furby, Elmo, The Elmo Song, The Rescuers, BOO!, The Stupid Adventures of Po, Po Unleashed, Guitar Hero: Po, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Tinky Winky, Po, Grand Theft Sesseme Street 1 and 2: Elmo's Return, and maybe even the languages pages Tsepelcory had that were too crappy for unmario but not crappy enough for this wikia. That isn't the ones that were all: this page has issues, please fix it, but like, RadarRadar, L33t, English, and some of them, and the ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ pages. So if I am syspo at unmario, I will delete stuff and move it here. Bambifan101 19:04, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh! And by the way... I'm off to Turkey tomorrow for the half term, I hope I can log in here and contact you in Izmir! PS:I'm not Turkish, I'm English! My mum is Turkish! PSS:At least do something on your user page! ::IMPORT THE TELETUBBIES CHARLOTTE'S WEB THE RESCUERS THE LAND BEFORE TIME THE SECRET OF NIMH THE OLD VERSIONS OF FURBY ELMO SAGWA AND THE ELMO SONG! PLEASE! :::I AM Poff. And the crappy crap vandal. I do stuff like Crappy crap at UnMario AND Wikipedia for revenge/boredom/ect., and since I'm banned at Wikipedia, I have to do what's called "Good account, bad account", meaning: Poff expands the Furby page, then Crappy crap blanks it and they revert crappy crap not knowing both are the same user. But Collectionian is too smart for that unfortonently, one time, when Fox and the Hound was unprotected, I edited as an ip (at my Grandma's house), and blanked half of it under the name "Collectionianiscrazy", about four times even for good measure. Then another ip fixed some spelling errors, but Collectionian has to revert it all back again using what's called "Twinkle", though I think they should rename it "Twinkie". Cause they're all losers. But yeah. I can remove the homo part but can we PLEASE have a page about this evil user? I want to do something about it this could be my only chance unless I can buy Wikipedia. Bambifan101 00:58, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you gonna do the imports? Also, could you do imports from Uncyclopedia articles too? I'll post you some titles that were deleted there too in a bit. Bambifan101 01:21, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Are you gonna do it? Bambifan101 01:27, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Import Giygas. ::Can I be syspo here? And UnMario so I can import? PLEASE! Bambifan101 19:31, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Default How does Deafault date back as early as 2006? I thought this wikia started a mounth ago. Bambifan101 00:46, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Did they import the history that it edited though from another wikia? Could we import the history from UnMario articles to here as well? Bambifan101 01:24, February 14, 2010 (UTC) hehehehehehehe this wiki is kinda cool. (this message was made on my FGF3 account) hey i joined javilus it's cool this wiki wanna join my wiki? and if you want here,s a link:http://ultimateweegee.wikia.com/Main_Page :I thought the whole point of the wikia was that we parady everything other than the R-rated type stuff like Collectonian but not like 300. I was also thinking should we close the UnMario wiki now because everyone has left other than you and me so we should we the remaining stuff from there to here. You could make me syspo there again and we could move all the pages too here and ask somebody to close the wikia. We should start with pages like Homer Simpson which is already dupicate so we only need it here. Think about it EVERYONE seems to have left UnMario. Mr. Guy, Purple Ninajakoop, Chris McLean, even LostGod2000 and Family Guy Freak 2. Is there any hope now for UnMario? This bothers me. Bambifan101 01:39, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::That's not what I mean. I mean like 300 is allowed because it's a movie but not, say, the words, S**T F*** B**** D**K, because that's nasty. Sorry I even had to go that low too. Bambifan101 01:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::So what's gonna happen to UnMario wikia? Bambifan101 01:48, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::But like I said, nobody's there. Can we PLEASE just close the poor wikia and move the pages? I will do some with your help. Bambifan101 01:54, February 16, 2010 (UTC) The wiki is fine, Poff. Please stop worrying about it. So heird you need sysops....and i'd like to be one.--Smbzfan2 13:39, February 17, 2010 (UTC) LOL Edited George Nush 3 minutes ago, but a conflict happend. You were editing it at exactly the same time.--Smbzfan2 15:36, February 17, 2010 (UTC) what do we have to do here must we just take deleted pages from other wikias here?or what? Question: Are we allowed to create pages that are about Meme's? All your baser are belong to us. :D